Supergirl: Livewire and Silver Banshee
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: What would have most likely happened in the fight between Supergirl, Livewire, and the Silver Banshee? Well read the fanfiction and see.
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl Fanfiction : LIvewire and Silver Banshee

This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge and I hope you enjoy. Also side note The Flash is not featured in this Fanfiction. Also I know that I did alter the real story by quite a bit, but this is fiction so yeah.

When Siobhan first walked into Catco Kara immediately stood up from her chair. Kara strictly remembers that she was never supposed to come back. Now Kara does barely remember ratting out Siobhan, but even though she wouldn't normally do that she does believe that she kinda deserved it. Mrs. Grant would have definitely fired her on the spot which she did. Mrs. Grant said, "Kira call security I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had Fondue with when Ramona Singer.". Then Kara said, "Siobhan I'm sorry you can't be here.'. Then Siobhan replied, "You ruined my life, Kara Danvers." Then she screamed and Kara went flying out of the window which knocked her unconscious. Siobhan stood there for a second with an evil smile then walked out of Catco.l Then as she was falling head first out of a window, being Supergirl, she woke up right before she was about to hit the pavement. Out of quick reflexes she quickly flew into the office that her and her friends have set up. She stood there a little bit shocked then she decided to go straight to the DEO. Thankfully no body saw her fly when she was falling out of the window. She got into her suit and went to the DEO. She explained how she fell out of a window and that she was literally screamed out the window by the one and only Siobhan Smythe. Then they said that Livewire broke out of her cell. "Oh no. I have to get back to Catco." They didn't know how she got out, but it was Siobhan. Once she got to Catco and entered Mrs. Grant's office she said, "Kira you are alive.". She responded with, "Mrs. Grant! Don't worry! I was rescued!". "Good job stating the obvious. You are in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it. And yes, yes another one of my ex-employees just went all revengie.". Then Kara interrupted saying, "Mrs. Grant you have to leave now.". Then Mrs. Grant responded with, "Kira I thought I told you to tell Bernie Sanders that I am not interested in hot yoga." "No, no Livewire has escaped. She could be anywhere by now, but you know where she will come eventually. So head home and pack I will arrange a car to take you to the airport and a plane and guards. I will take care of all the escape arrangements." "I'm not going anywhere. I've beat her once I will beat her again." Kara looked at her then Cat said, "Fine I had help I will have help again. National City may have lost faith in Supergirl, but I haven't. And you shouldn't either.". "Mrs. Grant please." "Staying put.". Then Kara walked out of her office. She rushed straight to the DEO to figure out a way to find Livewire. Once she got there she asked if there was a way to find her. They scanned the city for any electrical outages or mass of electricity. They found one place in particular. An abandoned warehouse. She immediately rushed over there. She flew in and saw nobody. Then she appeared out of the lights. "Long time cape and skirt.". Livewire immediately shot her with the electricity. Supergirl quickly got straight up and was just about to heat vision the sprinklers about Livewire, but then there was a loud shriek from Siobhan. Supergirl fell to her knees in pain covering her ears. When it stopped she pulled away her arm and looked at her hand. Her ears bleeded a little and there was some blood on her fingers. She looked up and saw Siobhan walking in from an entrance on the side of the building, but it didn't look like her. She was wearing a very creepy suit and makeover. Supergirl stood up. Then Livewire said, "Meet Silver Banshee.". Silver Banshee said, " All my life I thought I was cursed, but now I see I was cursed for the better.". She then jumped down from the platform and walked towards Livewire. Supergirl took a couple steps forward and said, "You don't have to do this. I wanna help you." Livewire said, "Funny she said the same thing to me once.". Silver Banshee responded, "Here is what I say to that.". She then screamed and threw Supergirl into the wall behind her. She stood up and Silver Banshee was slowly walking towards her saying, "Once you are dead I can finally kill that little blonde muppet Kara Danvers the death that she deserves.". Then Supergirl said, "Maybe Kara Danvers is tougher than you think.". Then using her cold breath (or whatever you call it) to knock them both over. Knowing that she needs a plan she flew out of the warehouse and to the DEO. Once she got there she had a brief explanation on what happened. Then one of the DEO agents came of out one of the rooms with an electric earbud and they explained that this will protect her from Silver Banshee's scream and all she had to worry about was Livewire. She thanked him and all of a sudden Livewire appeared on the screens at the DEO. Livewire said, "Come to National City park now if you don't want Cat's blood all over your hands, or all over the street.". She evilly laughed then it cut off. She quickly put on the earbud and flew to National Park. Once she landed both of them quickly turned around. Behind them was Cat handcuffed to the park bench. Livewire said to Silver Banshee "Kill her.". Silver Banshee screamed but Supergirl easily stood her ground. Silver Banshee seem surprised. Supergirl said with a mocking voice, " What? Did you lose your voice.". Then Silver Banshee turned to Livewire and said in an angry tone, "What are you waiting for?". Livewire said, " Watch who you yell at.". Then livewire tried to shoot her with electricity, but Supergirl flew out of the way then quickly flew behind them then between them. Hit them both and both fell the the ground. Livewire quickly got up and into a lightbulb nearby. Supergirl then turned around and walked towards Cat. Then Cat said, "What took you so long?". Supergirl responded, "Are you kidding?". She then broke her out of her handcuffs. Silver Banshee went up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Supergirl turned around and Silver Banshee punched her in the face and she flew into the ground. Supergirl quickly got up and then ran over towards the pavement. She punched it and then took a chunk of it at Silver Banshee as she was walking away. Silver Banshee turned around and then screamed which shot it away in dust. Livewire then reappeared from light post. A helicopter flew by and Livewire turned around and yelled, "I hate helicopters!". Livewire shot her electricity at it, but before it reached it Supergirl put herself right in front of it. The electricity hit he and she crashed towards the ground. Livewire and Silver Banshee walked towards while the crowd was saying things like "She saved us" and "Se saved that helicopter" and "She saved us". Supergirl was on the ground struggling to breathe. She was in a lot of pain. Then the crowd quickly ran towards her. They surrounded her in protection. She struggled to get up from the ground. One person said, "Leave her alone!". Livewire said, "Yesterday you people were willing to string her up now you are willing to die for her?". Then that person said, "She was willing to die for us!". Supergirl looked around her. Livewire said, "What do you say we thin the heard?". Then Supergirl clawed the ground barely crawling saying in pain, "No don't please! Please!". Silver Banshee screamed and knocked all of the people away. They were hurt, but ok. They got up and ran. Livewire turned around and saw a group of firefighters preparing their hose. Livewire quickly shot them and they fell to the ground. They weren't dead though, but were knocked out. Supergirl yelled, "no!' as she quickly got off the ground using almost all of her strength. Livewire turned to her and said in a mocking voice, "Oh look who is up.". Supergirl was now angry. She flew up and just as she did Livewire tried to electrocute her, but she dodged it and then flew straight towards her. She punched her and Livewire flew into a tree. Completely forgetting about Silver Banshee. Silver Banshee ran up to her and punched her straight in the face. She went flying, but landed on her feet. When she was distracted by Silver Banshee Livewire shot her with her electricity. She shot to the ground. Before she could get back up Livewire shot her again. Then she tied her electricity around her and held her in the air. Livewire then hit her right back to the ground. Then holding her down by electrocuting her without stopping. Supergirl starting to grunt in pain. Livewire then ups the power. Supergirl starts to yell in pain. The earbud is electrocuted and falls out of her ear. It catches Livewire's eye and she stops. Supergirl catches her breath but is in too much agony to stand up. Livewire kneels down and picks up the earbud. She grabs it and says, "Oh so this is what was protecting you from Silver Banshee's yelling. Ha! Look at that Siobhan.". Silver Banshee walks toward LIvewire and looks at the earbud and she laughs, but before she could talk or yell they have just realized that Supergirl was gone. Supergirl was already back at Catco. She had to get to the DEO soon and get something new that Livewire couldn't electrocute out of her. After staying at Catco for about 20 minutes Silver Banshee and LIvewire arrive. 'Oh come on!' Supergirl thinks to herself. Livewire looks at Cat and says, "I will come back for you later, but I have to help my friend kill who she hates.". LIvewire then looks at Kara who know that she can't be Supergirl without telling the world and putting herself and everyone she loves in danger. Livewire ties her up with her electricity. Silver Banshee says, "Time for you to die, Kara Danvers.". Silver Banshee then screams to knock out Kara. "You just won't die here.". Silver Banshee says. While still tied up in electricity Livewire travels through the light bulb and back to the warehouse. She drops Kara onto the ground still unconscious. Not long later Silver Banshee shows up. A little bit after she arrives Kara wakes up and looks around and knows this is the warehouse. She then looks straight in front of her and sees Silver Banshee and behind her is Livewire. She then backs up into the wall behind her. Silver Banshee laughs and then says, " Your death will be slow and painful.". She then screams and Kara yells in pain and agony. She then stops and laughs again. Kara stands up and says, "I didn't want to do this.". She quickly unbuttons her sweater to reveal Supergirl. Then Siobhan says, "You are Supergirl.". Livewire looks shocked (hahahaha get it?). Livewire is then preparing to electrocute her but Supergirl heat visions the sprinklers above them and it causes Livewire to fall to the ground and accidentally electrocuting Silver Banshee while at it. Silver Banshee is also on the ground and they are both unconscious. Supergirl says, "Finally.". She grabs them both and locks them up in separate cells and relieved not having to worry about either of them again. The people at the DEO makes a special cell for Siobhan so she can't breakout and people outside of the cell won't get hurt by the scream. Supergirl walks into the room that holds Siobhan in her cell. She stands outside of the cell leaning against the wall. Once Siobhan sees her she tries to scream, but it does nothing. She then yells at her saying, "You ruined my life twice! I will stop at nothing to see you die! I can't believe you are Supergirl.". Supergirl responds, "Well I am and you ruined your own life. You couldn't listen to basic instructions from our boss and betraying her at the same time. Then tried to murder me and your boss along with hurting innocent people. Oh and freeing one of the most dangerous super villains out there. So if you try to put this on me then you are more crazy then I thought you were.". Siobhan made an angry grunt and Supergirl walked out of the room and shutting the door on the way out. She then walked into Livewire's room where she was held. Livewire then said, " So you are Kara Danvers. Cat's assistant. Never would have guessed.". Livewire turned around and said, "Still have that suit on. Too scared to show yourself?". Supergirl responded, "Ha. yeah right.". Alex walks in the room and says, "If you are not too busy there is an armed robbery.". Supergirl responds, "No not at all.". She then flies out of the room. Alex walks out of the room and closes the door


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 from my last fanfiction with Silver Banshee and LIvewire. Hope you enjoy!

"Silver Banshee and Livewire know who you are!?" yells Alex. "Ok, ok. I had no choice! Silver Banshee convinced Livewire to help capture me! As Kara. If I didn't do anything I would have died!". Kara explained. "You know if they break out your life will be in grave danger and they might tell the whole world who you are!". Alex said. "Yes you are right, but I will make sure that that never happens.". Kara promised. "Fine." Alex said with annoyance. "Also I was wondering how much can that cell that Siobhan withstand?". Kara asked. "It can withstand one hundred thousand hertz.". Alex answered. "Oh no. From what we know so far that Siobhan can scream at one hundred and twenty thousand hertz!". Kara exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me!". Alex said. Kara and Alex rushed to the DEO as quickly as possible. Once they got there Siobhan was still in her cell. Thankfully she hasn't realized that if she screams loud enough she can shatter the fortified glass. They used a gadget built in the cell to knock her out just in case if they ever needed to move the prisoner or something like that. Siobhan was knocked out and the door of the cell was opened. They dragged her out and left her on a bed in a room until they could finish building the new cell. Once they were finished they knew now that once Siobhan was in there she couldn't get out. They dragged her in the new cell and locked it up. The second before they closed the door an alarm sounded announcing one of the prisoners escaped. Livewire. They quickly slammed the door shut and called Supergirl since she left while they were building the new cell. Livewire escaped when she found a small hole in the glass. She transformed into energy and through the cell control panel. She welt straight to Silver Banshee who had already woken up. Seconds before Livewire freed Silver Banshee Supergirl swoops in and knocks Livewire of her feet. Before Supergirl could strike her again she traveled into the control panel on Silver Banshee's cell and disabling the doors and releasing Silver Banshee. Siobhan grinned and then released her screamed which sent Supergirl flying towards the wall and Livewire appeared behind her punched her hard in the back and Supergirl fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Silver Banshee and Livewire walking towards her. Supergirl then stood up, but was immediately shot back to the ground by Livewire's electricity. Supergirl looked up and heat visioned Livewire which threw her into a wall. Supergirl stood up and looked at Livewire and completely forgot about Silver Banshee standing behind her. Silver Banshee grabbed both of her shoulders and held them tight. Then stood up behind her and rested her head on her shoulder. She whispered in her ear, "Now I _hate_ you _more_ than ever and make sure you go through more pain ever imaginable.". Siobhan then released the loudest and most painful scream she has ever released. Supergirl fell to the ground and started to scream in agony and pain. Small amounts of blood slowly fell down her face from her ears. Supergirl slowly fell unconscious. Livewire and Silver Banshee escaped with Supergirl before any DEO member arrived. They left seconds before Alex and the other agents arrived at the scene. Alex was furious. Supergirl wasn't answering she coms and her tracker isn't working. They have most likely gotten smarter and removed the tracker. They decided to go to the warehouse that they were in before. It's completely empty. They must have moved and most of the technology either is severely static or broken. There was no way they could find Livewire, Supergirl, or Silver Banshee at the moment. Supergirl was still knocked unconscious and was going to be for a while. They were in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city from the other one. Livewire and Silver Banshee had already left to go after Cat. Once they easily captured Cat and left just like that. Winn and James immediately went to the DEO. They explained that Livewire and Silver Banshee took Cat. They did everything they could to find their whereabouts, but they couldn't find them. But they do have a plan if they do find them. Livewire and Silver Banshee arrive at the warehouse and tie Cat to a chair. Cat looks at the corner and sees Supergirl laying on the ground passed out with dried blood on the side of her face. Cat yells her name and then LIvewire says, "She can't hear you.". Livewire uses her electricity and ties Supergirl and holds her in the air. Her head hangs low. Silver Banshee approaches Supergirl and grabs the back of her head and shows her face. At that moment Supergirl barely opens her eyes and wakes up. She looks around her and her vision is foggy. She sees blurry figures of Livewire, Silver Banshee, and Cat. She is about to open her mouth and asks where she is, but Silver Banshee puts her hand over her mouth. Her vision clears and all she can hear is the stinging pain of the scream. She can see Silver Banshee and Livewire talking, but she can't hear what they are saying. Then she can finally hear and the only thing she caught was LIvewire finishing her sentence saying, "Ready to see someone you care about die?". Silver Banshee then took out Kara's glasses and shoved them on her face. Silver Banshee forces Kara to look at Cat. Cat stares at her for a moment then asks, "Kira?". Kara doesn't respond. Livewire drops her to the ground and the glasses fall off her face. Before Supergirl can get up and beat the crap out of them Livewire shocks her and throws her against the wall. Silver Banshee and Livewire focus their attention on Cat. Then before Supergirl could do something Livewire says, "Banshee I handle Cat and you handle Supergirl. Go.". "Great idea.". Silver Banshee says with an evil smile. Supergirl scanned the warehouse and finds that there is no water. Smart. Siobhan grabs Supergirl's neck, but Supergirl kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying against the wall. She then blows Livewire into the wall. Supergirl runs toward Cat and breaks her free. She then grabs her and flew out of the building before Silver Banshee and Livewire could get up and strike. She flies her to the balcony of Catco. "I imagine I have a lot to explain." said Supergirl. "Yeah you do.". "Look I can explain later, but right now I have to deal with some things.". Said Supergirl. She then flies to the DEO. "Oh my gosh! Kara! We were so worried!" exclaims Alex. Kara goes up to Alex and hugs her and explains that she is ok. "I have to get back and lock up LIvewire and Silver Banshee before they hurt anyone.". "Ok, but we have improved the earbuds where Livewire can't damage them." says Alex. "Thank you." says Kara as she take s the earbuds from her sister. She put them in her ears and goes to the warehouse. When she arrives Silver Banshee tries to scream her out, but she stands there as if she isn't even doing anything. Supergirl punches Silver Banshee through the warehouse wall and she crashes outside onto the pavement. Supergirl turns to Livewire and was just about to strike before Livewire travels through a light bulb and appears behind her. Supergirl quickly turn around and punches Livewire outside through the wall. She crashes outside next to Silver Banshee who is now standing. LIvewire stands up to see Supergirl flying out of the window and landing in front of them both. Silver Banshee tries to punch her, but Supergirl grabs her fist and throws her against the wall. Then Livewire says, "I have discovered a new power and I wanted you to see how it feel to be struck by lighting". Supergirl looks at her confused as Livewire backs up. Livewire holds up her hands as dark clouds form overhead of Supergirl. Supergirl looks up at the clouds and then one hundred lightning bolts form as one as strike Supergirl. She falls to her knees and grunts in pain. LIvewire starts to laugh as she increases the power. Supergirl starts to yell then with all of her strength she stands up and flies at LIvewire and strikes her straight in the face. Livewire was blown to the ground and falls unconscious. The second she did that the DEO and Alex arrives. Alex runs toward Kara and asks if she is ok. Kara didn't respond and fell unconscious in her arms. The DEO capture Livewire and Silver Banshee and put them in special cells. They made technology that makes it so Silver Banshee can't use her scream and Livewire has a small pond of water at her feet 24/7. Once Kara woke up alex was next to her. "Woah take it easy." Alex said. "I have to get to the office and. Oh no she knows I am Supergirl. I need J'hon.". Kara went straight to J'hon and explained what happened. Kara went back to the office and walked into the office and before she barely even took a step into Cat's office Cat said, "Supergirl! First I just wanna say thank you for saving my life and secondly you said you would explain.". With Kara's acting skills she looked completely confused. Then she said, "What? This is the second time you think I am Supergirl. I mean I may look like her, but I'm not her.". Then J'hon flew in as Supergirl and said, "I told you I would explain. Oh am I interrupting something?". "No, no, no. You're not interrupting anything and actually you don't need to explain anything I just thought you were someone else. Kara you can leave now.". Kara walks out of the office and meets J'hon on the roof. "Thanks again." says Kara. "No problem. Well i'm going to leave now." J'hon says as he forms into his true self and leaves.


End file.
